


talk some sense to me

by canadianshipper



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Grey's Anatomy: B-Team (Web Series)
Genre: I Love You, M/M, Nico meets Levi's mother, Schmico, mention of atticus, nico gets frustrated, saying i love you for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadianshipper/pseuds/canadianshipper
Summary: Levi is avoiding Nico. And Nico has no idea why. AKA: the first time these two little lads say I love you to each other.





	talk some sense to me

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song "I Found Love" by Amber Run.  
> This fic has Levi's mother in it, but she's very different in this one than she was in my last fic I posted.

It was strange. The blushing intern who usually hung off the coattails of the fellow was nowhere to be seen. Not even after Nico had paged him. He’d been waiting in the on-call room for what felt like forever, unsure of whether or not to leave and give up on trying to be “spontaneous”. 

Nico never understood why hooking up in an on-call room was so popular. Maybe in the earlier days of Grey Sloan it was considered “hot” or “forbidden”, even, but not now. If you’re dating, chances are you’ve hooked up in either the on-call room or the elevator.

Okay, so they were guilty of one of those two. 

But honestly, it had become such a cliche at this point to do it, so they hadn't. Levi suggested it once but that was only because they were on call and didn’t want to go all the way back to Nico’s apartment just in case they’d been called again. They wound up passing out in one of the beds instead.

But Nico was really feeling it today. There was something inside of him screaming “jump the poor boy and do it now.” Ever since their frenzy in the ambulance, Nico had seen Levi in a whole new light. He wasn’t some kid intern who would fumble around the simplest of tasks. Okay, he was, but he was so much more than that. He was confident. He was smart. And when he knows he’s right? God dammit if he isn’t the hottest thing Nico had ever seen. 

And that was saying a lot considering who his best friend was. Or actually, as a matter of fact, who he was. He wasn’t oblivious to the effect he had on patients or nurses, but due to the fact that they were all female, he was never interested. He’d hook up now and then, but nothing really felt the way it did until he met Levi. 

From winking at him from across the OR to buying him a drink at Joe’s, Nico knew he was treading on thin ice. It was already difficult enough dating a coworker, but to be their superior? Whole new ball park. This was the part that was new to Nico. Sure he’d dated cute, klutzy guys before, but that was in med school and intern year. They were all in the same level. But Levi was young. He was fresh onto the hospital scene, and although Nico just joined Grey Sloan, he was already considered one of the big leagues. He and Lincoln were the “Ortho Gods”, even if Nico was just a fellow. 

Enough was enough. Nico couldn’t wait around anymore, there were patients scattered around the hospital with broken femurs or torn ligaments that needed someone to attend to. And because Lincoln was on a business call, it was all up to Nico today to make sure nobody was seriously injured. Grabbing his lab coat and his pager, Nico left the on-call room, a bit pissed off if he was being honest. 

He pressed a couple of buttons and paged his second favorite intern, Helm, who met him in the pit. She had a bright smile on her face and a clipboard in her hands, ready to learn.

“Helm. What do we have?” He asked, taking the extended clipboard out of her grasp, and checking the files.

“Jeremy Pennit. 24. Fell off the roof of his house while taking down Christmas decorations.” Helm explained as they started walking to one of the beds. 

Nico shook his head and sighed. “It’s the middle of February and he’s just taking them down now?” He handed back the clipboard as Helm chuckled.

“Yeah, guess he really liked his decorations. Parting with them is hard.” Helm smiled. “Oh, by the way Dr Kim, thanks for putting me on your service today. I know you usually go with Schmitt for.. Uh.. obvious reasons, but it means a lot that you’re taking me on.” 

Nico stopped Helm in her tracks. “Obvious reasons? What do you mean, obvious reasons?” Helm opened her mouth to reply but Nico cut her off. “I have Schmitt on my service because he’s interested in Ortho as his specialty. You’ve been riding Meredith Grey for the psat year, I thought you were more into General. Parker is interested in Cardio, and Qadri is into trauma.” Again, Helm tried to chime in, but Nico didn’t let her. “I asked you to help me out today because I like you, Helm, and you make Levi happy. Dr Grey also speaks very highly of you. Dr Schmitt is not available today to help out, so I called on the next person who I knew wouldn’t let me down. You’re not going to let me down, right, Helm?” 

“Of course, Dr Kim. Just, uh, one thing?” Helm responded. Nico raised an eyebrow, signalling Helm to continue. “Levi is here today. He’s helping Dr Avery and Dr Deluca right now.”

“He- what?” Nico turned around and, lo and behold, there he was. The small intern was sewing up a man’s leg and having a good laugh with the other two doctors. Levi looked up and managed to catch eyes with Nico, his smile fading to a mortified expression. He whispered something to Avery and excused himself, walking at a brisk pace out of the pit. 

Helm nudged Nico’s shoulder. “Not to be more of a burden, here, but the patient-”

Nico walked past Helm and went to the patient, shaking off any non-medical thoughts he had in his head. And there were a lot. The consult only lasted about 10 minutes before they concluded that the man had a broken rib and may have some internal bleeding. He booked and OR, and decided to let Helm scrub in. 

About an hour in, the man started to lose blood, and quickly. Nico kept searching for the source, but to no avail. Helm, Hunt and Pierce all watched as the fellow got more and more frustrated. “Dr Kim, maybe you should step aside.” Dr Hunt started. “It’s okay to get frustrated, but you need to take a deep breath, okay?” 

Nico shook his head. “I’m okay, Hunt, really. Suction, please.” 

“Nico.” Pierce reached over and grabbed Nico’s wrist. Nico looked up and saw those deer-like eyes that Pierce had, watching him with sincerity. “Hunt, Helm and I have this. Take a walk.” 

“I-”

“Dr Kim, this isn’t your specialty anymore. Its cardio, not ortho.” Helm chimed in. “I know it’s not my place..”

Hunt smiled at Helm. “That’s okay, Helm. Kim, there is nothing more for you to do.” 

Nico looked at everyone in the room, and the observers in the sanctuary, and put down his scalpel. “Okay. Okay, fine.” With that, he left and scrubbed out. He walked down the hallway, past the nurses lounge, past the main offices, and found the fellow lounge. He sat on one of the benches, angry. He put his face into his hands and let out a frustrated groan. 

“Dr Kim?” He heard a familiar voice. He looked over at saw Jo Karev peeking out from behind a set of lockers. She had a concerned look on her face. “Is everything alright?” 

Nico sighed heavily and nodded. “Yeah. Just peachy.” He stood up and went to leave but Jo got in front of him. “I have to find Levi.” 

“Levi left, his shift ended an hour ago.” Jo told him. “Now.. What’s wrong?” 

“That! Exactly that. See, I didn’t know Levi left an hour ago. And I don’t know why I didn’t know that. He never told me. He’s been blowing me off all day, and I just had a surgery go wrong because I can’t do anything without precious Dr Atticus, and- sorry.. I know you’re friends with him, so am I, but it's frustrating, you know?” Jo nodded. “It’s like... I can't do anything without my name being attached to him. And all I wanna do is talk to my boyfriend, but I can’t do that either because he.. He regrets it all.” 

Nico breathed heavily, tears starting to prick his eyes, threatening to fall. He rubbed his eyes hard with the palms of his hands. He’d never let himself say it out loud. His doubts, his fears. Hed said a bit to Levi in the elevator, but he was never really, truly honest. Not with anyone, including himself. He fell back into the seat. 

Jo put her hand on Nico’s shoulder, sitting beside him now. “What do you mean he regrets it? Nico, that boy is crazy about you.” She gives him a slight smile. “I’m not claiming to be an expert on Levi just because I slept with him once, but he is so much more than you and I think. He let his glasses fall into a body, he passed out in an OR, he came out as gay in front of everyone in the hospital the day after you two hooked up for the first time. He’s honest about how he feels, you know that.” 

“I just..” Nico sank deeper into the seat. “I’m afraid that one day he’ll wake up, and feel like he can't breathe anymore. That he’ll regret ever letting me kiss him. I was an asshole to him, he should never have let me have a second chance.. But he did. And I am so in love with him for it that it's killing me. He hasn’t said one word to me today.. And it's killing me.” He finally let the tears fall down his cheeks. He turned to look at Jo, who seemed very shocked. “What?”

“You love him?” 

“Of course I do.” 

“Does he know that?” Jo grinned. “Oh my God, he doesn't, does he? You have to tell him!” 

Nico shook his head. “And look like an idiot? I’m alright, thank you.”

“Oh my God, Kim, you are blind if you don’t think that boy loved you as much, if not more, than you love him. Go to his house, tell him you love him- no, show him you love him.” Jo pressed on, giggling now. “The first time Alex told me he loved me.. I’ll never forget it. Make sure this is something you both never forget.” 

Nico wasn’t sure exactly what it was that convinced him, but here he was, with a bouquet of red roses in his passenger seat, and a goofy smile spreading from cheek to cheek. But no matter how much smiling he was doing, it didn’t kill the pit in his stomach or the fact that his heart was beating so fast he may need to call up Maggie Pierce to do a consult. 

What if Levi laughed at him? What if he kicks him out? 

What if he gets his mom to kick him out? 

All of his thought went away when he reached Levi’s house. He could see Levi’s bedroom through a small window, peeking out from the ground. The light was off, but a couple of lights on the main floor were turned on. He was probably with his mother. Oh no, he was interrupting family time. He’d never actually met Ms Schmitt before, what if she was extremely homophobic? Or racist? Or both? 

No, she couldn’t be. Levi talked about her in the nicest ways, she couldn’t possibly be some monster mother.   
Nico grabbed the roses from the seat, turned off the car, and walked up to the front door. Taking one last deep breath, Nico pressed the doorbell and heard a sweet song come on. La Vie en Rose by Louis Armstrong, a song Levi would sing sometimes while making dinner. 

A second later, the door opened and an older lady was standing there. She was beautiful. Definitely Schmitt’s mother. The family resemblance between the two was uncanny. “Hello!” She greeted. 

“Hello, Ms Schmitt, my name is Nico Kim. Is your son around, by any chance?” Nico said, smiling brightly. 

“Of course, Nico, hi! My little Levi just will not shut up about you! You’re even prettier in person. My name is Judith. Levi, someone is at the door for you!” She called out. Levi walked to the door and nearly passed out when he saw Nico standing there. “And who are those for?” Judith asked, pointing toward the flowers. 

Nico extended them out and smiled. “They’re for you, Ms Schmitt.” 

“Oh, call me Judith.” She took the flowers. “I’ll leave you two boys to it. Gotta go find a vase. They’re lovely, Nico.” She winked and left the room. 

“Wh-What are you.. Why are you here?” Levi asked, tripping over every word he’d say, and blushing profusely. 

This was a bad idea. 

“I.. geez, this is harder than I expected.” Nico started. He started stumbling over words as well, all too nervous. This wasn’t a feeling that he got very often. He was usually one of the most confident people out there. “You were avoiding me all day.” 

Levi nodded and crossed his arms, burying his upper body in the enclosed arms. “There was a reason for that.” 

This was it. Levi was ending things. 

“Look, if you regret what we’ve done, and you all of a sudden hate me, and wanna break up with me.. Whatever, fine, you do what you want, but I need to tell you something first.” Nico rambled, unsure of what he actually said in that moment. 

“Whoa, slow down, Nico. Break up with you?” Levi looked as if somebody just told him he had three months to live. “I’m.. I’m not breaking up with you.” 

Nico cocked his head to the side. “Then why…?”

Levi grabbed Nico’s arm and lead him out the door, closing it behind him. “I’ve been avoiding you today because.. Well, I’ve been wanting to tell you something for a long time, but I can’t.. But if I see you I’m afraid I’ll blurt it out and I’ll make a complete idiot of myself. More than I already have.” 

“What’s so bad that you have to tell me?” Nico took Levi’s hand and stroked the back of it. “Nothing you could ever say will make me hate you. Got that?” 

Levi nodded and took a deep breath. Instead of saying anything, Levi reached up and kissed Nico. Nothing too intense, but more passionate than he could even describe. Nico wanted to cry. He loved him so much, and there wasn’t anything stopping him from shouting it off the rooftop. When they parted, that’s exactly what he did. Minus the rooftop. “God, I love you so much, Levi.” Nico said in a quiet voice. 

“Wh-What? You do?” Levi said, almost as if he hadn’t expected that at all. 

Nico nodded. “Of course I do. I love you so damn much-” 

Nico couldn’t say anything because Levi was too busy lunging at him, kissing him deeper and wrapping his arms around Nico’s taller frame. Levi placed kisses all over Nico’s face, and realized he had started to cry. 

“Hey, Levi, why are you crying?” Nico cupped Levi’s face in his hands and looked him right in the eyes.

“My whole life I.. Well, nobody has ever loved me. Not like that at least. And to have somebody finally say it.. God, it feels really good to win one, Nico. You have no idea.” Levi cried, choking out a sob at the end. Tears were streaming down both boys faces by now. “God, I love you Nico. I love you so much. I’m so happy I can finally say it. I love you, Nico Kim.” He buried his face in Nico’s chest. 

Nico started stroking Levi’s hair and pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head. 

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Bookmark/Comment!   
> I'm up for prompts, so if you have anything, let me know!   
> (Also I know tumblr is kinda goin to shit lately, but follow me anyways for some cool Schmico schtuff!   
> the-mostfabulous-damnthing)   
> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!


End file.
